


A Boy's First Hero is His Father... Here's the Exception

by LemmyLemons



Series: Misfits AU [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, I think some of ya'll might like it, I'm going to update the fic every few days, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Scout acts like an older brother figure later in the story, This is an AU I made if TF2 characters had kids, and I'm going to add more tags as the story prgresses, first fic ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemmyLemons/pseuds/LemmyLemons
Summary: Spy and his son (original character), are kidnapped by the famed, blue-suited arsonist, Pyro. The two must set aside their differences if they want to escape Pyro's clutches. As the duo talks more, they become closer, setting their challenges and relationships strains aside to build a closer bond.
Relationships: BLU Medic/BLU Pyro, Scout's Mother/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Misfits AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. As The Boy Gentle Weeps

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever posted on this site. I hope you like the first chapter! :3

A dim, faint light shone above him. Not quite day but still into the night. Spy picked himself up and swung his feet around to the concrete floor. He glanced forward and saw another set of bunk beds, the bottom holding his son. He stood up and trudged over to the boy, placing a hand onto his forehead, rubbing his thumb along from top to bottom. 

“Mon petit garçon. Je suis désolé…”

Spy lamented quietly. He knew exactly what he had gotten his son into. He wanted him to have a normal life. Live life to the fullest like every other child, but with the job, with everything he’s known for, Spy knew that he wouldn’t be able to have that chance. They moved constantly, from state to state, even Japan at one point. He knew it was hard on a kid that age, making new friends, meeting new people, then having to abandon them because his father did something horrible… The thought of it made Spy shrink. The fact that his son was used to it didn’t help.

As he thought about it, still rubbing the boy’s head, he hummed. It was one thing, besides smoking, that calmed his thoughts. The sweet moments came back to him, small moments that he held close to his heart. 

The time passed quickly. After 5 minutes of solacing, he stopped, taking his hand off of the boy’s warm forehead. Spy turned to walk back to the other set of bunks where he was originally when something stopped him. The soft voice hit him like a dagger in the back.

“Dad?”

Spy stopped in his place and looked back. The boy’s face said everything. Confusion, anger, sadness. He sensed his son’s emotions, swarming him with a thousand different questions. He sighed and turned to fully face his son again.

“Yes, Enguarde?” 

Silly name for a boy. Enguarde. A term used in fencing, horrible name really. What idiot would name their child after a term in a sport? …Her. His idiot.

The two met in a bar, just outside of the bustling city. She was ordering a wine when Spy walked in and sat down next to her, the two hit it off well, talking about the types of wines they collected and enjoyed. She talked about her family and how much she wanted one of her own, Spy just listened in awe. Her voice was calming compared to the ones he was forced to listen to everyday, nagging and nipping at him like a small dog. 

After a while and a few drinks, the two got close and took it from there. One thing led to another and they were soon seeing each other almost every day, and if they couldn’t, phone calls and messages were sent. One after another. Over and over. “I love you.” “I love you too, mon chéri.”

After a while, she seemed to fade away from him, not calling as much as she had before, but after a few weeks of nothing said, she finally came back to Spy. She was screaming with happiness. The one thing she had wished for had finally come, a child. Those couple of words made Spy’s stomach churn. 

“We did it!”

She held the positive test tight as she shouted with glee, her wishes came true. His didn’t. Spy never thought about a family, not after what happened in his early twenties. The thought that he had the choice to do it again made him feel guilt and sorrow. She desperately wanted this, he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving her just because he didn’t want the responsibilities. He didn’t want to talk her out of her dreams, and so… He didn’t.

After 9 months of extreme worry and decision-making, he was born. The boy that sat before him, 14 years old, with light brown hair, livid eyes, small button nose. Enguarde. His son. 

Spy stared at the boy, looking at him from head to toe, silently judging his features. He was dirty, his bowtie was off centre, his hair was a mess, and he reeked. The sweat and cologne clashed together unpleasantly. 

“What’s going on?”

Enguarde broke the silence once again as he stood up and stretched out his arms and legs.

“Where are we?”

Spy wanted to tell the boy everything, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t understand. He never could. Nothing Spy said about his job really made sense to the boy. A giant bread monster, a robot army attack, the administrator. None of it made sense. 

“I- … I do not know.”

He lied as he trod back to his bunk finally.

Enguarde knew he was lying, Spy was one to tell lies, of course, that was his whole job, lying and disguising, but when it came to lying he was horrible when it affected the people he loved. Especially Enguarde.

“You’re lying. Tell me what’s going on.”

Enguarde vented.

“What is there to tell? I said I didn’t know.”

Spy snapped back, sensing the boy’s overbearing tone.

“You really expect me to believe that. I know you’re lying. Speak up for once and tell me what’s going on!”

Enguarde slammed his fist against the brick wall, getting frustrated with his father’s rubbish. 

Spy fell silent and looked the other way, staring at the barred window.

Enguarde fumed and angrily marched over to his father, standing right in front of him.

“Tell me!”

He stood tall and mighty, asserting himself with control.

Spy stood up. Looking down at the boy, staring at him with a single eyebrow raised.

Enguarde’s face started to screw up, as he began to whimper and bumble.

“No, do not cry, bébé garçon.”

Spy grasped Enguarde’s shoulders and pulled him close. Rocking him side to side while he sobbed. Sobs turned into cries, then wails. Each echoed throughout the room. 

Spy shushed him constantly, calming him down a little, but not fully. He understood his means to cry and tried to make him feel better about the situation.

“You’re ok. I got you. I am here.”

Enguarde continued to bawl and bumble in his arms, never talking or saying a single word, just crying. Spy touched the boy’s cheek, wiping away the tears he shed, using the other hand to rub Enguarde’s aching, trembling back. 

Enguarde pushed away.

“I-I’m going back to sleep… We can talk about it when I get up again.”

He snivelled, shivering as the cool breeze touched him again. He took a few steps forward when Spy set his suit jacket onto his shoulders.

“Huh-”

“Goodnight, mon prince Charmant.”

He said quietly before hugging him once more.

“Goodnight… Père.”


	2. When Something's Wrong, Violence is Never the Answer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enguarde has one burning question and is desperate to get it out, but Spy can't seem to take him seriously. He just wants an answer, but with what he does next, he may not get his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this chapter ever since I put the first one out, and now, a day or two after posting the first, I give you the next chapter of the story.

His sleepless eyes opened to the new dawn as he yawned and rotated his wrists quickly. Enguarde threw the jacket above his head, wanting the whole situation to be some kind of horrible nightmare. He knew it wasn’t, but it was fun to pretend it was. Stuck in some kind of cell with just his father? Gross. Absolutely repulsive. All those years ago, the judge made the worst decision. Sending Enguarde with his father as opposed to his mother. 

Enguarde’s relationship with her wasn’t anything special, he wasn’t a Mama’s boy or anything, he stuck around with his father, he acted like a miniature version of him in some ways, and when his parents finally had had enough of the constant fighting, they didn’t want to share the custody. The judge deemed Enguarde’s mother unfit and sent him away with Spy. Enguarde loved his mother… When she wasn’t babying him or trying to hit him that was.

There was a huge difference between his parent’s parenting styles. His mother was overprotective, she loved him, she had extreme anger issues and couldn’t handle stress, lashing out at Enguarde was something that happened often. Mainly taking it out on him with a quick *slap* across the face or a *smack* on the hand, he knew she couldn’t control it, and he knew she loved him... Spy wasn’t as overprotective. He was more controlling, strict. It seemed harsh, but it really wasn’t. He asserted dominance every chance he got and ran everything with an iron fist.

He especially had authority over the other people he worked with, mostly Scout and Sniper. Enguarde got along well with the two, mainly Scout. Sometimes if Spy wasn't working on anything dangerous he’d take him to the base for a few days, he usually hid out in his smoking room or went out somewhere Enguarde hadn't heard of. While he was out Enguarde would always hang out with Scout, he was a good friend for him, energetic and fun.

The two would always go outside with a few others, mostly Pyro and Soldier to play ball. Enguarde couldn’t run very fast and the others would always pretend they couldn’t catch up to him just to make him feel better. Enguarde loved the people Spy worked with. Engineer was also a cool person to hang out with, he showed Enguarde some blueprints or buildings he was working on, never finished, but still cool. The people on the team were nice, weirdly fascinating people, just the kind of people Enguarde strived for.

Enguarde took the jacket off of his torso, as it smelt like poor cologne and cigarette ash, and he dropped it onto the floor. He pulled himself upward and sat upon the mattress to stretch once again, this time cracking the bones in his legs.

“Ah, good morning once again, mon bébé.”

Spy said with delight. He wasn’t used to his father being in such a… Chipper mood. Especially in a situation like this, someone had abducted them and he seemed okay with the fact that they were locked in a small cell.

Enguarde sighed and rolled his torso to his right, placing his feet onto the stone-cold floor. His shoes were on his left, neatly tucked under the bunk the way he had left them before drifting off. His bow tie was loosely hanging from his collar, and his suspenders were slipping down his arms, his shirt wasn’t tucked into his pants anymore, and his hair was frizzy and flailing all over the place. 

He was a mess.

Spy strode over, grabbed the boy’s left cheek and gave him a small peck on his right. Something was off.

Enguarde didn’t say anything, all he did was struggle. After Spy let go of his face, Enguarde immediately began to rub his cheek, ridding of the small kiss and tingle left from the stubble on Spy’s face.

His brows were furrowed and his bottom lipped puffed out. He wasn’t in the same happy, go-lucky mood as his father. He wanted answers. Not kisses and cuddles like a toddler. 

“Do you have any idea on why we are here?”

His tone was serious. He had confidence in his voice. He knew what he wanted, and was now desperate for it.

Spy looked at him with a stern stare. 

Enguarde stood up once again, slipping into his loafers as he placed each foot firmly into the ground.

“I would like to know, please.”

Enguarde wasn’t playing games anymore, he wasn’t going to get emotional, he was going to keep a grip on the situation and keep his place where he stood.

Spy clearly had an idea, but the man wouldn’t say anything. 

Enguarde began getting anxious. His brows crossed and his teeth gritted together. 

Spy let out a small chuckle, this was only part of a game, getting his son mad then having to calm him down again, a dangerous game, but that was the best part.

“Aw, don’t get pouty with me, amor. I have been in many situations like this to know how this works. It’s best not to get too deep into the details, the more you know, the worse it gets.”

Enguarde wasn’t having it, he’d deal with the consequences later, he just needed to know, the feeling was burning deep within his stomach. His fists clenched together. His face was as red as a tomato. The game was over.

Spy only began to giggle and snort at the boy’s face, it reminded him of the time when he was four and wasn’t allowed to get a small, stuffed rhino he had wanted.

Enguarde had enough. And with a loud

SLAP

Spy’s head was turned facing behind him, with a huge, unmistakable red mark poking out from under his mask and spread across his cheek.

Enguarde’s mouth was wide open with shock, he couldn’t believe it, he just slapped his own father. For a short second, he felt a sense of amusement, but the fear and anxiety quickly came back and flushed over him.

He silently lowered his hand.

Spy whipped his head back around, fuming, his eyes flared like wildfires, as he stomped a few steps forward and snagged the boy by his sweaty, button-up.

“I-I’m sorry! D-dad- Please! I didn’t mean it! I-I’m… Sorry…”

His voice shook and trembled, he was guilt-ridden. His hands began to shake and his legs squeezed together.

Spy let him go. Dropping him to his knees. He silently wandered back to a wooden table, with two chairs. He pulled one out towards himself and angrily sat down, mumbling something in French.

Enguarde looked back at his left hand, it was hot and completely red. He took his other and began to rub the parts of which that ached for. Many things crossed his mind. Mainly the same question. What have you done? 

Spy stared intensely at the wall, letting out a huff and groan as he rubbed his cheek. He straightened out his mask, pulled his tie back up to his collar and gave his glove a quick tug.

Enguarde screwed up royally...


	3. A Hearty Breakfast. Eggs, Bacon, Tiny Chickens Pulled Out of Fake Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enguarde and Spy haven't talked since the previous altercation just a few hours, or what seemed like days. With an awkward breakfast, the two finally get their answer on who their captor is, and the answer isn't surprising to Spy, but sure is confusing to Enguarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post the new chapters a day or two after the last, the next one may be a little late, but here we are chapter 3. Enjoy!

The two sat on opposite sides of the room. Spy was angry, still feeling the burn of the pressure from the boy’s hand, and Enguarde was contemplating. They hadn’t said a word since what felt like ages, there was no clock, Spy’s watch was missing, they had no way of telling how long they were in there for. 

Something hit Enguarde. A warming scent coming from down the hall. He quickly scurried to the front bars, looking for the source of the smell. Spy scoffed at the boy, turning his head to face the opposite direction. Enguarde didn’t care. His stomach was growling, his mouth was watering. He was very hungry, all the crying and thinking made him hungry.

A tall, beefy man was walking down the hall, holding a large tray in both hands. He stopped in front of the bars and stared down at Enguarde, who was at least several feet smaller. He looked a lot shorter from down the hall, not as scary as he was up close. 

The man wore a bright blue shirt, covered by a large vest and a string of bullets from his left shoulder to his waist. He had an emblem on the sleeves of his t-shirt, the Heavy classes strong, clenched fist.

Heavy set the food onto a small plank, in a hole situated between the bars. After, no words said, he began to make his way back down the hall. Enguarde’s question was finally answered.

BLU.

Builders league united had got to them. He understood their means for taking Spy, he almost always found a way to get their briefcase. Their secrets. But why Enguarde? He didn’t do anything. He didn’t fight against them. He had barely even seen any of them. The only one of which, at that moment was Heavy, who looked almost identical to the Heavy he knew on his father’s team. Enguarde didn’t understand anything. He didn’t want to think any more of it, the hunger was turning him into a wild animal.

There were two servings of breakfast. One for him and one for Spy. Two eggs, four strips of bacon, a piece of toast and a small cup of juice were situated on a plate for him, the other had the same foods, but instead of juice, a cup of coffee was on the other.

Enguarde picked up the whole tray and sat down beside Spy. Spy turned his back the other way again.

“Yours is on the tray for you…”

Enguarde mentioned as he took his serving off of the tray.

Spy clearly didn’t care. He didn’t want to see the boy. All he did was look in the opposite direction with his bottom lip puffed out a little.

Enguarde shrugged it off, desolate, as he shoved the piece of toast into his mouth.

Spy finally turned back around, as Enguarde finished and moved onto the eggs. He reached into his mouth and plucked out a molar.

Enguarde cringed and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Ugh, why the fake teeth?”

Spy simply ignored and proceeded to yank out three more.

Enguarde threw up in his mouth a little, almost losing his appetite. Spy opened the top of each one, and took out a small cornish game hen from the first, a tiny bottle of wine from the second, and a napkin and set of utensils from the third and fourth.

“Why aren’t you eating the food they gave us? It’s going to fill you up a lot more than a teeny chicken and droplet of wine.”

Enguarde had commented, puzzled.

Spy finally broke his silence.

“I have been in enough situations to know how this goes. Each piece of food on your plate is either poisoned or has been doused in a handful of different muscle relaxants and anti-psychotics.”

Enguarde chuckled a little, and Spy glared at him with an eyebrow raised.

“The bread tastes fine to me.”

He let out as he took a bite from one of his eggs.

“That’s how they disguise it. You cannot say I didn’t warn you, because if you fall onto the floor having an overdose, I will not save you, boy.”

Enguarde began to laugh at his father’s paranoia as he took two more bites out of his eggs.

Spy wiped his face with the miniature napkin and rolled his eyes. He stood back up and walked over to the sink on the other side of the room.

Enguarde still chuckled to himself.

“Look, Pop. I’m fine. See? Eggs are all gone, my toast is all gone, still got a few strips of bacon left. I’m not going to have a drug overdose and die, and just because you’ve had one bad experience in the past does not mean it’s going to affect every other situation.”

Spy snickered at him, mischievously. 

“Oh? And what makes you think that? You can’t really blame me for having an unconditional fear of prison food when you’re the one who still cannot get a shot without his daddy holding his hand all because of that one time when the doctor put it in the wrong spot after you had flinched.”

Enguarde blushed furiously. 

Spy turned back to face the mirror, proud of himself.

Enguarde leaned back in his seat, trying to hide his face in his clothes. Spy let out a chuckle.

“It’s not funny…”

Enguarde said, quietly. Spy turned back to him and walked over to him, sitting back down in his seat.

Enguarde turned his head the other way.

“How’s your tantrum, diaper baby?”

Spy asked the boy, with a childish tone.

Enguarde blushed, even more, getting the urge to stand back up and smack his father all over again, but he didn’t have the strength or courage.

Something tapped at the barred doors, there was a small, pudgy woman with burns and scars stretched all over her face standing at the bars, holding something plastiky in her hands.

“May I interrupt?”

She asked, with a big, booming British accent.

The two guys looked over at her, perplexed.

“And who are you?”

Spy questioned her.

“Does this answer your question, love?”

She held up a goggled mask with the words “Optical Mask” spelled across the front of it.


	4. Meeting the Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enguarde and Spy are left confused and angry as their captor reveals herself, the Pyro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 baby, hope you all enjoy, hehehe

Her grin was brighter than the sun. Dimples formed on both corners of her mouth, scrunching up a couple of small burns on each cheek. Her left eye was like an emerald as it sparkled in the light, her other was a faint white, looking dead compared to the other. Her skin was pale and adorned with small, ginger dots, and her hair was tied up, sloppily, in a small bun.

Enguarde quivered, lifting his arms up into a “ready for action” type position. He wasn’t ready. Spy stood there quietly, his eyebrows crossed and his arms folded over one another. 

She finally broke the silence.

“I see you two have had an eventful morning, huh?”

Enguarde looked at Spy in confusion, then back at her. He didn’t quite understand.

“Ah- I almost forgot! If you couldn’t tell by the mask-”

Spy interrupted.

“Yes, yes. We are well aware of the fact that you are the Pyro and an insane piece of shit.”

Enguarde looked back at his father, this sounded nothing like him, sure, he was one to threaten people, but calling them “insane pieces of shit” was nothing like him. He looked back at Pyro, who somehow, was still grinning like a maniac.

Spy placed his hand onto the bars and gripped them tightly. He was breathing heavier than ever with vexation.

Pyro only gave him a quick glance, then another at Enguarde. Enguarde flinched, the sudden whip of her head made it look like a horror movie antagonist examining their victim.

She shot him a quick wink.

His stomach churned. He felt a wave of anxiety flow over him as he stepped back. He was breathing faster than he had ever in a while.

Pyro shot an eyebrow up at him.

“Something wrong, dear?”

Enguarde shook his head vigorously, something was wrong, but he didn’t know what…

Spy shoved his arm through two of the bars and grabbed Pyro by the collar, pulling her forcefully to the bars, and up to his eye level. His mouth was clenched shut, letting out large huffs as he exhaled. Pyro didn’t seem worried, stomps were coming down from both ends of the hall, but were quickly seized as she lifted her left arm up to beside her face.

More footsteps flooded the halls, in the pattern of a sprint. A tall man in a lab coat was rushing down the hall with a large saw in one hand.

Spy turned his head towards him and dropped Pyro at the sight of the blade. The man rushed to her side and pulled her close to him, pointing the blade at Spy’s face.

Enguarde quickly dropped his hands to the sides of his body.

Spy slowly raised his arms upward, stepping away from the bars in the process.

Pyro closed her eyes and smiled in the man’s arms as he slowly turned his head towards Enguarde.

His hair was a mess from the great lengths he was running, his glasses fell down onto the slope of his nose, his mouth was gaped open, letting out huffs and puffs as he struggled to catch his breath.

Enguarde felt another wave of panic rise up, this time from the stomach… It rose with great pressure, making the boy gag, then, spill all over the floor. The two gasped at the boy, and Spy let out a quick scream as Enguarde dropped to his knees, looking up at the man swarming Pyro.

The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was another logo. The blue cross surrounded by bright orange displayed on the shoulder of the man.

“Medic…”

He let out before resting his head onto the floor and collapsing.


	5. Late For Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red team has been waiting for Spy for almost two hours. Scout tries to get a hold of him after realizing this was one of Enguarde's visiting days, after noticing that the other team has already started pushing the bomb cart, he must rush into battle... But he worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5, hell yeah, thank you to everyone who has read my fic, I'm happy that I've appealed to so many. Thank you!

The red team sat in a small, dark room at a long table. The Soldier was standing up front, marching back and forth, reminiscing. He grumbled in a low, angry tone, something about never being late for the battle.

Scout sat with his legs up on the table, blowing pink bubbles with his gum and rocking back and forth. He didn’t care. While the team was giving in and weighing on their guesses to the situation, he was thinking about what he was going to do after the day was over. 

“The bloody weasel probably ran away! I knew he was always weak, he never stood a chance out there, mate!”

Sniper was livid. Instead of finding an acceptable hiding place in TeuFort, he was stuck in this meeting fighting with the others about why Spy hadn’t showed up to the base yet.

“Probably cause ‘o that boy of his, the lad’s been driving him crazy all week with his stupidity.”

The Demoman belched right after speaking.

Scout’s eyes popped open. He had forgotten that today was one of the days Enguarde was supposed to stop by. 

“Something wrong?”

Engineer asked, sympathetically, noticing a sudden flinch from across the table.

Scout sat there in silence, muttering to himself.

“Shit… I forgot the bases.”

He ignored the Engineer, turning away from them all and standing up.

Soldier immediately began to yell.

“And where do you think you are going, maggot?!”

His voice boomed and echoed off of the walls.

Scout ignored him and walked out of the room, immediately being blinded by the lights from the hall. He continued down the hall, this time speed walking, Soldier’s screams about “respect” trailed behind. Scout made it to the locker room, switching the numbers around on his lock to gain access to his locker. Inside, he pulled out a small slip of paper sitting on top of the shelf. A number.

He wandered over to a telephone mounted on the wall, dialling the number he held in his hands.

Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep…

No answer.

“Dammit. Spy why can’t you just answer your phone for once.”

He dialled again.

Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep…

Still, nothing.

Scout slammed the phone back into its place. 

He felt a sudden punch to the gut, a tense feeling of worry.

Was something wrong? Spy had been late before, but never almost two whole hours late. Something definitely had to be wrong. He looked out the window to the blu base. 

Three of the team members were already pushing the bomb cart.

“You have gotta be kiddin’ me!”

He rushed out of the locker room and back down the hall, each step being faster than the last.

“STOP THE CART!”

He screamed, alerting the team. Each member stepped out of the room, a weapon in hand.

“CHARGE!”

Soldier roared, running towards the exit with a shovel, followed by everyone, except Scout. He was standing on the side, watching his team rush out into battle. Instead, he slipped back into the dim room. Staring at the board on the wall farthest from him, on it, there was a calendar, each date Enguarde visited was written down. He never missed a date since the first time he visited when he was nine years old. 

“C’mon kid. Where are ya…”

Scout lamented as he held the page in his hand. 

“Boy! We need ya out there!”

Demoman screamed from outside of the room.

“Gimme a minute!”

Scout yelled back. Ripping the page off and carefully shoving it into his pocket, he grabbed the bat that sat under his chair.

He slowly walked out of the room, with a look of worry on his face.

Where were they?


End file.
